Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Pokémon
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes rating de T à M. Attention Yaoi, Hétéro et Yuri
1. Chapter 1

Thème: Chants  
Pairing: Red/Green  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Games Freaks et Nintendo

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Red s'endormit au son de la radio, les chants de Rondoudou lui faisaient toujours cet effet-là, sur les genoux de Green qui coupa le son quelques instants après. Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun sourit en caressant les cheveux noirs de son ancien rival. Il avait convaincu de sortir de sa grotte en lui promettant qu'il ré-affronterai d'autres dresseurs de la trempe de Gold s'il venait avec lui. Il posa un baiser sur la joue. Il était parti sur le premier bateau qui partait pour Hoen. Il relut ses notes, le voyage prometteur et d'être dépaysant pour les deux hommes, car celui encore éveillé ignorait où se trouvait le dénommé Ruby. Il souleva comme il pouvait celui faisait battre son cœur dans un lit.

-Un jour, je te ferai mien, Red. Je profiterai de ce voyage pour te rendre le sourire, réveiller ta joie vivre.

Il s'installa sur le fauteuil avant de s'endormir à son tour bercé par les roulis du bateau qui avançait dans ces contrées lointaines. Il était persuadé que les pokémons de la région et surtout ce dresseur dont il avait entendu parler, comme quoi être ami avec Léo n'était pas un si mauvais plan, il semblait avoir un train d'avance sur les nouvelles.


	2. Le lendemain matin

Fandom: Pokémon

Défi: Le vilain diabolique avec en mots bonus: Chèque, Narcissique, trivial

Pairing: Cassidi/James

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo et Games Freaks

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cassidi remit ses boucles d'oreilles vertes en place tandis que le corps endormi de James se profilait sous le rayon du petit jour. Elle s'étira doucement, la nuit avait été très longue pour les deux sbires de la Team Rocket séparer de leur partenaire habituel. Un sourire vint s'étirer en entendant le fax cracher ses tripes. La jeune femme attendait le chèque du boss avec grande impatience. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu était loin d'être un total incapable sous ses airs un peu Narcissique. Il était complètement soumis et prompt à suivre ses ordres si on savait flatter son ego. Une chose tout à fait triviale pour la jeune fille. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il se réveillait doucement. Ses cheveux bleus en bataille et ses yeux verts semblaient la parcourir de haut en bas alors qu'elle était encore nue. La nuit qu'il avait passée avait été longue pour les deux partenaires. James se sentit incapable de se relever. Il tenta de parler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Ne parle pas James, tu as été parfait pour un puceau.

Le jeune homme rougit des pieds à la tête si bien que Cassidi en explosât de rire, jamais elle avait pris un pied pareil Butch lui manquait, mais sexuellement parlant Jessie ratait vraiment quelque chose en ne s'intéressant pas à James. Elle laissa sa main parcourir le long de son corps finement musclé détaillant les endroits sensibles du garçon. Il s'arqua doucement quand elle descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il lâcha même un gémissement quand elle frôla son anus un douloureux. Il se sentit vraiment honteux en se remémorant la scène d'hier soir. Ils avaient fait vraiment des choses qui faisaient à la fois et plaisir. Il était difficile d'en marquer la frontière pour cet homme qui découvrait assez brutalement le monde des adultes. Il regarda la femme avec des yeux de chiens battus la suppliant silencieusement de passer sous silence ces instants très gênants pour lui. Il s'était si bien à certains moments qu'il en avait redemandés à sa tortionnaire qui jouait la méchante avec perfection encore mieux que son amie de toujours.

-Cassidi...

-James, tu veux que je te punisse encore ?

-Non. Je veux retrouver Jessie, au moins elle sera douce.

-Que tu crois. Mais en même temps, tu aimé ça mon cochon.

-Ne me surnomme pas comme ça !

Il se mit à se cacher tellement ses rougeurs virent l'envahir. Faire l'amour avec cette fille avait vraiment la pire des erreurs au monde...


End file.
